


Di lamentele dei genitori e rimproveri dei colleghi

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: DMC High School [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Incest, Multi, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«No, nessun problema» replicò Vergil, passandosi una mano tra i capelli albini per pettinare all’indietro gli eventuali ciuffi sfuggiti alla piega «Anche se ho sentito qualcuno dei genitori lamentarsi di Nero».<br/>Dante sgranò gli occhi.<br/>«E perché mai? È così bravo...» commentò sorpreso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di lamentele dei genitori e rimproveri dei colleghi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Colourful Roulette / #01 - Wisteria Violet_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/), _Work!AU_ per la Missione 2 dei Faràs per la [terza settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67626.html) del [COW-T 3.5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/67019.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e _In sala insegnanti (Professori!AU)_ @ [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1653 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Non vedo l’ora di andare a casa a farmi una bella doccia fredda».  
Dante appoggiò il suo registro sopra il mobile a parete nel quale si trovavano tutti gli stipetti privati dei docenti dell’istituto, mentre si cacciava una mano in tasca in cerca della chiave che lo apriva.  
Era la fine di aprile, faceva caldo come se fosse pieno agosto e lui era reduce da un agguerrito colloquio genitori-insegnanti durante il quale aveva dovuto sorbirsi madri in lacrime, genitori separati che venivano a parlare con lui in momenti diversi pur di non incrociarsi e padri illusi che il figlio fosse una specie di giovane Einstein.  
Insegnava Letteratura in un istituto tecnico-industriale, per cui non poteva avere le stesse pretese degli studenti che frequentavano un liceo; tuttavia i genitori non potevano aspettarsi che lui regalasse la sufficienza a ragazzi che a malapena sapevano come mettere in fila un soggetto ed un verbo - un qualsivoglia complemento aggiuntivo era già chiedere troppo.  
Quella scuola che un tempo - ovviamente prima che lui arrivasse - era rinomata in tutta la città e la provincia per la qualità dell’insegnamento offerto, ma adesso era frequentata da ignorantelli che pretendevano di avere la sufficienza in Letteratura senza nemmeno aprire un libro né impegnarsi un briciolo nella produzione scritta e lui non era d’accordo, così come i restanti insegnanti del gruppo di Letteratura.  
Dante si asciugò la fronte sudata sul polsino della camicia rosso intenso che indossava mentre apriva il suo stipetto e ci infilava dentro svogliatamente il registro.  
«Com’è andata?».  
La familiare voce di suo fratello gemello Vergil gli giunse da dietro le sue spalle, dove l’uomo si era fermato in attesa di una risposta.  
Dante si voltò a guardarlo: non sembrava molto stanco. Nella sua camicia bianca accompagnata da un paio di jeans chiari che gli fasciavano le cosce sottolineandone la solidità dei muscoli, sembrava fresco e riposato come una rosa.  
«Non voglio parlarne» replicò Dante, scuotendo la testa esasperato «Tu non hai avuto problemi, immagino...».  
Suo fratello insegnava Matematica in quella che era genericamente conosciuta come la “specializzazione dei geni”: Informatica. Lì generalmente si raggruppavano tutti gli studenti più intelligenti dell’istituto e spesso e volentieri tale caratteristica si accompagnava ad un comportamento mansueto.  
«No, nessun problema» replicò Vergil, passandosi una mano tra i capelli albini per pettinare all’indietro gli eventuali ciuffi sfuggiti alla piega «Anche se ho sentito qualcuno dei genitori lamentarsi di Nero».  
Dante sgranò gli occhi.  
«E perché mai? È così bravo...» commentò sorpreso: Nero era l’ultimo acquisto della schiera di insegnanti della scuola. Era giovanissimo e probabilmente quello era il suo primo incarico come insegnante di ruolo e Dante aveva già avuto modo di testare il suo temperamento.  
«Il fatto che sia bravo a fare l’amore sulle scale antincendio mentre le bidelle sono in cortile a fumare non significa che sia anche un bravo insegnante» gli fece presente Vergil, senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce poiché erano soli in sala insegnanti.  
Dante si strinse nelle spalle, concedendogli la stoccata e replicando con un: «Non mi pareva di sentire i tuoi lamenti mentre glielo succhiavi, o sbaglio?».  
L’espressione di Vergil s’indurì leggermente e con espressione più cattiva rimarcò: «Sesso e lavoro sono cose diverse».  
Se il discorso avesse avuto una piega totalmente differente sarebbe stato anche disposto ad ammettere che sì, fare l’amore con quel ragazzino gli era piaciuto da morire, proprio come a suo fratello e al giovincello in questione; tuttavia, era di altro che stava parlando e Dante non tardò a tornare sull’argomento principale: «Perché si lamentavano di lui?».  
«Non sono soddisfatti del suo modo di assegnare le valutazioni. Dicono che “appiattisce troppo” e gli studenti più bravi non riescono a distinguersi» riferì Vergil.  
Dante scosse la testa e sollevò entrambe le braccia.  
«Fossero questi i problemi nelle mie classi...» sospirò affranto, pensando alla schiera di pecore ignoranti e maleducate che avrebbe dovuto rivedere l’indomani mattina.  
«Ma comunque... hai intenzione di prendere sul serio le proteste di genitori che mettono i loro figlioletti geniali su un piedistallo?» volle sapere Dante, stupefatto: suo fratello non era il tipo da farsi influenzare tanto facilmente dalle opinioni altrui, tantomeno quando si trattava di colleghi.  
Il gemello non deluse le sue aspettative: «Affatto, però vorrei andare a chiedere comunque all'interessato».  
«Oh-oh, quando entri nella parte del temuto coordinatore di classe sei sexy, sai?» flirtò apertamente Dante, accarezzandogli con una mano il torace.  
Vergil fece per replicare, ma venne preceduto da un bisbiglio concitato del suo interlocutore: «Il tuo imputato è appena arrivato».  
Entrambi si voltarono a guardare Nero, il quale appena entrato aveva posato su un tavolo il proprio registro mentre si allentava un po' il nodo della cravatta nera che portava sopra un'insolita camicia color glicine infilata in jeans scuri e stretti. In genere era sempre vestito in maniera giovanile e alla moda - fatto che gli attirava addosso gli sguardi di molte studentesse - o tutt'al più con una tuta da ginnastica.  
Dante lo studiò da capo a piedi e dovette ammettere che quel look più formale gli donava alla stessa stregua degli altri.  
Nero si accorse subito degli sguardi che i due gli stavano rivolgendo e - memore dell'episodio della scala antincendio - distolse gli occhi momentaneamente imbarazzato; dopo pochi secondi - tempo che gli occorse a dissimulare il disagio - li risollevò e disse: «È stato un colloquio faticoso. Faceva veramente caldo in aula».  
Aveva timore che si potesse ripetere una situazione come quella delle scale antincendio per via dell'intimità che vigeva in quel frangente nella sala e proprio non l'avrebbe tollerato, non in quel momento: era stanco e accaldato e tutto ciò che voleva era solo tornare a casa, farsi una doccia e metter qualcosa sotto i denti mentre si rilassava.  
«Concordo in pieno» esclamò Dante, annuendo con il capo.  
«Come ti sono sembrati i genitori durante il colloquio?» indagò Vergil, senza abbandonare il suo cipiglio serio.  
Nero parve pensarci un po' su, poi disse: «Alcuni mi sono sembrati irritati».  
«Solo irritati?» domandò Dante, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata fragorosa che lasciò spiazzato il più giovane «Sei fortunato, considerato come ti sei vestito. Ma uno specchio a casa ce l'hai?».  
«Dante...» sospirò Vergil esasperato, portandosi una mano alle tempie in atto di sopportazione: perché suo fratello doveva fare sempre così?  
Non si poteva fare un discorso serio per più di cinque minuti in sua presenza.  
Come sempre, l'esca che aveva gettato venne presa al volo e l'argomento di conversazione cambiò totalmente.  
«Cos... che cazzo c'è che non va?!» esclamò Nero stizzito, gli occhi azzurri che mandavano stilettate d'odio puro all'indirizzo del suo interlocutore.  
«E hai anche il coraggio di chiedermelo?» lo sfotté Dante, palesemente divertito.  
Nonostante l'età, certi suoi atteggiamenti erano rimasti infantili, come allora. Forse Vergil era destinato al martirio sopportando il comportamento del gemello - o più semplicemente all'omicidio, perché prima o poi era certo che avrebbe finito la pazienza e allora avrebbe commesso qualche stupidaggine.  
«Quella camicia è orrenda!» sbottò Dante in totale franchezza.  
La mascella di Nero cadde e la smorfia indignata sul suo viso si trasformò per un istante in una di stupore, prima che divenisse una maschera di pura rabbia.  
«È una camicia come la tua!» ribatté. Tenne per sé il fatto che era l'unica del suo guardaroba e che gliel'aveva regalata tempo prima la sua ex fidanzata Kyrie per un compleanno. Certamente ciò avrebbe giustificato il colore, ma non perché continuasse a tenerla dopo mesi che non si frequentavano più.  
«La mia è rossa» disse Dante, mostrando orgoglioso il petto ampio e tonico «La tua è... viola!» aggiunse con un certo disgusto.  
«E allora?! È pur sempre una camicia. L'importante è essere vestiti bene per il colloquio» dichiarò Nero.  
«Quello non è vestirsi bene» rimbeccò con fervore Dante «Il viola non ti dona per niente».  
«Brutto...!» iniziò il più giovane, avventandosi verso l'altro alzando un pugno per colpirlo, ma quest'ultimo bloccò la sua carica afferrandolo per le braccia. Contro ogni previsione si spinse contro di lui e lo baciò fervidamente, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore.  
Vergil si voltò a controllare che non entrasse nessuno: non sarebbe stato un bell'episodio da aggiungere al proprio curriculum e certamente non avrebbe giovato alla loro reputazione.  
Nero rimase così spiazzato che riuscì a fare qualcosa solo dopo diversi secondi.  
«Sei impazzito?!» esclamò senza fiato quando riuscì a liberarsi, portandosi il dorso della mano sinistra a contatto con la bocca, come per pulirsi.  
Aveva le guance paonazze e sembrava sconvolto.  
«Abbiamo fatto sesso sulle scale antincendio e non mi sei parso così schifato dalla mia e dalla sua performance» Dante fece una pausa indicando il gemello.  
«Ehi, non coinvolgermi in questo discorso» s'intromise Vergil all'improvviso.  
«Perché adesso ti sorprendi per un bacio?» continuò l'altro, ignorando l'intervento del fratello.  
«Perché... perché mi hai insultato finora!» protestò Nero, il sangue che ancora gli ribolliva nelle vene, in parte per la rabbia ed in parte perché gli era piaciuto veramente il bacio che aveva ricevuto.  
«Possiamo sempre rimediare a quell'obbrobrio di camicia togliendola...» lo stuzzicò Dante con uno strano scintillio desideroso negli occhi.  
Nero arretrò di un passo, rosso in faccia.  
«Vai a casa, Nero. È meglio se te ne vai» s'intromise di nuovo Vergil in tono paziente: si era stancato di quella messinscena. Gli faceva quasi tenerezza mentre subiva le angherie del gemello. Quel neo-insegnante piaceva anche a lui, non solo a Dante. Non voleva che lo strapazzasse troppo, altrimenti a lui non sarebbe rimasto niente.  
Il ragazzo esitò un attimo, temendo di essere sopraffatto di nuovo, poi si allontanò mormorando un insulto ad entrambi mentre recuperava il suo registro ed usciva in gran fretta.  
Dante fece per seguirlo, ma Vergil lo bloccò sollevando un braccio davanti a lui.  
«Ehi, non avevo ancora finito, perché l'hai fatto andar via?» domandò indignato «Volevo divertirmi un po'».  
«Perché stressi, Dante» gli rivelò Vergil «Ed hai interrotto il mio discorso» aggiunse, avvicinandosi al fratello, fissandolo con gli occhi azzurri pieni di rabbia «Quindi... devi pagare».  
Così dicendo si addossò contro di lui infilandogli una coscia tra le gambe e strusciandola contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
Il respiro di Dante accelerò improvvisamente mentre avvertiva l'eccitazione concentrarsi nel suo inguine. Lui sì che sapeva come fare per eccitarlo. Del resto, erano gemelli.  
«Aspetta che arriviamo a casa e sarò tutto tuo...» sospirò, sorridendo provocante «Sono stanco di stare in questo posto».


End file.
